The Gael
= The Gael = -- Taken from the December 2017 Rulebook, pages 37 & 38 -- —THE MOUNTAIN WITHSTANDS— Clad in thick furs and leathers, wielding great war mauls and long wooden spears, the Gael will never yield nor bend, for they are the last guardians of the forest. Followers of the ancient beliefs, they see the woods and groves that make up their territory as sacred, and they will fiercely defend their home. As perhaps the oldest of all cultures, the Gael are surrounded by many legends. Many scholars believe that all people were once Gael—until, long before recorded history began, the various tribes began to war and develop different technologies. For this reason, the Gael call people of other cultures ‘Betrayers,’ with the exception of the Coatl and Vicaul, whom the Gael refer to as ‘Cousins’ because of their stronger connections to ancient commonalities and the Old Gods. Like the Coatl and Vicaul, the Gael are a society of warriors. Everyone, from the weakest child to the most ancient elder, is expected to be able to fight or, at the very least, contribute to battle in some meaningful way. What the Gael lack in technology, they make up for in intensity and ferocity. Their military maneuvers are primitive and lack discipline, but the Gael constantly surprise enemies who underestimate them. In Gael culture, elders are listened to for their wisdom, guidance, and tactical knowledge. Children are used to hunt, gather supplies, and sometimes tend to the wounded. Adults do whatever is needed, and the strongest among them become warriors. When a Gael child is born with the aptitude for magic, they are taken by the elders and educated by the tribe’s shamans in the raw power of the elements. Shamans, and all those who use their power in homage to the Old Gods, are universally respected, and usually feared, by the Gael. Each Banner, or collection of tribes, draws inspiration from the spirit of a natural force, be it a tree, wolf, or even the wind. These Banners value traits that their patron spirits value, such as strength for the bear or loyalty for the wolf. Despite the commonalities shared among the Gael, the Banners frequently skirmish amongst themselves and only unite in times of great need or devastation. Each tribe operates on its own and answers to no higher authority than the Old God who sends its chief visions of guidance. These visions vary, and are always up for interpretation, which often means that the various tribes have only the barest sense of common purpose. This lack of unification means that the Gael have been in decline ever since the Age of Zyte, when many tribes turned away from the Old Gods and embraced “newer” religions, thereby founding new societies that were no longer Gael. Additionally, while each tribe of Gael follows the totem of the Banner that their tribe belongs to, individuals within each tribe will also frequently have a personal totem that is unique to them, which they consider their personal spirit guide. POLITICAL OVERVIEW: THE GAEL Government Type: Tribalism (each Banner is made up of multiple Tribes) Allies: The Vicaul, and (recently) the Effendal allied with House Kaelin Enemies: The Celestine Empire, Ad Decimum,Mandala, Cole, Castle Thorn, and the Breach (historically, often engaged in war with the Celestine Empire, Mandala, and Ad Decimum) Welcomed Bloodlines: Human, Half-Fae Persecuted Bloodlines: None Crimes: Murder, Theft, Breaking an Oath, Vandalism, Heresy National Religion: The Old Ways EXAMPLE CHARACTER NAMES: MALE: Axrotalus, Brogimaros, Lukotor, Runuk, Toundar, Vayard FEMALE: Anaris, Katurix, Luguselwa, Mogurix, Sura, Thelea Names and surnames often draw inspiration from the (out-of-game) Gaulish culture. Many surnames are descriptors, like “the Bold” or “of the White Stag.” Some other example surnames are Armorica, Bagaudus, Divico, and Vercingorix. Mighty Gael * Tark Madir